juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum20
25px Archiwum newsów 2010 Sierpień 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Traore w Juventusie :Juventus oficjalnie potwierdził pozyskanie piłkarza Arsenalu, Armanda Traore. Poniżej komunikat z oficjalnej strony internetowej Bianconerich: Wraz pozyskaniem Armanda Traore lewe skrzydło Juventusu zyskało nową jakość. Piłkarz został wypożyczony na sezon 2010/11 za kwotę 500 tysięcy euro. *Oficjalnie: Camoranesi w VfB Stuttgart :Juventus za pomocą swojej oficjalnej strony internetowej poinformował o rozstaniu się z Mauro Camoranesim. Poniżej komunikat ze strony klubu: Juventus Football Club ogłasza że rozwiązał za porozumieniem stron kontrakt z Mauro Camoranesim W międzyczasie VFB Stuttgart oficjalnie potwierdziło zakup Mauro Camoranesiego z Juventusu. Oto komunikat z oficjalnej strony internetowej niemieckiego klubu: Na krótko przed zakończeniem okienka transferowego, VfB Stuttgart pozyskało Mauro Camoranesiego. Pomocnik podpisał roczny kontrakt z opcją przedłużenia o jeden rok. Obydwa kluby uzgodniły, że szczegóły transferu nie zostaną podane. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Zebina rozwiązał kontrakt :Jonathan Zebina nie jest już piłkarzem Juventusu. Francuz pojawił się dzisiejszego ranka wraz ze swoim agentem w siedzibie Juventusu i rozwiązał swój kontrakt z Bianconerimi. Potwierdza to także Juventus za pomocą swojej oficjalnej strony internetowej: Juventus Football Club ogłasza że rozwiązał za porozumieniem stron kontrakt z Jonathanem Zebiną. Zebina jest w tej chwili wolnym piłkarzem, lecz ma zasilić beniaminka Serie A, Brescie. *Jutro badania Camoranesiego :Jak się okazuje, Mauro German Camoranesi będzie reprezentował w tym sezonie barwy VfB Stuttgart. Potwierdził to rzecznik niemieckiego klubu mówiąc: Wszystko jest już prawie gotowe. Teraz czekamy już tylko na przybycie zawodnika do Stuttgartu, by mógł jutro przejść badania medyczne i złożyć podpis pod kontraktem. W podobnym tonie wypowiada się dyrektor sportowy zespolu z Bundesligi, Fredi Bobic: Wszystko zmierza we właściwym kierunku. Wygląda więc na to, że Mauro Camoranesi opuści Turyn po 8-letniej przygodzie, w której zagrał 228 razy i zdobył 32 bramki. Jego sukcesy to trzy Scudetti, dwa Superpuchary i mistrzostwo Serie B. 120px|right *TMW: Zebina podpisuje kontrakt z Brescią :Jak informuje włoskie TuttoMercatoWeb, Jonathan Zebina jest już dogadany z beniaminkiem Brescią i najpewniej podpisał już kontrakt, który zwiąże go z nowym klubem. Podobnie jak w przypadku Mauro Camoranesiego, Juventus na tej transakcji nie zarobi ani jednego euro, jedyny pozytyw to zwolnienie się z kontraktu z Francuzem, który przez najbliższy sezon zarobiłby 3 mln euro. *Treze o transferze do Herculesa :Na temat swojego transferu do Herculesa Alicante wypowiedział się dla Cope Alicante David Trezeguet. Chciałem poznać ligę hiszpańską. To był dla mnie ważny cel w mojej karierze. Zobaczyłem zespół z ambicjami, który chce dobrze wypaść. Jestem szczęśliwy, że mogę być w Alicante i wypełnię tu swoje marzenie. Po dziesięciu latach spędzonych w lidze takiej jak włoska, po grze w tak ważnym klubie jak Juventus, tylu wygranych z nim tytułach i zostaniu najlepszym zagranicznym strzelcem w historii klubu, jest to dla mnie początek nowej przygody. Tuż po przerwie na mecze reprezentacji, Hercules zmierzy się z Barceloną. Zobaczymy czy zagram z Barcą, ale na pewno wystąpię już przeciwko Valencii, a na ten mecz Alicante czeka od dłuższego czasu. 120px|right *Del Piero: Mimo porażki, są pozytywy :Przegrany pojedynek z Bari skomentował dla dziennikarzy Juventus Channel Alessandro Del Piero. Z pewnością liczyliśmy na lepszy wynik. Poprzedni tydzień był delikatny. Było wiele zaangażowania i zmian. Nie lubimy zaczynać w ten sposób, ale złość każdego z nas to dobry znak. Dziś wraz z biegiem czasu było lepiej. Kilka razy zabrakło nam szczęścia, a ostatni z nich to uraz Martineza, można jednak dostrzec kilka pozytywów, mimo porażki. Musimy teraz wykorzystać przerwę na ciężką pracę. *Agnelli: Wyniki nadejdą :Pierwszy mecz Juventusu w Serie A pod prezydenturą Andrei Agnellego nie poszedł z pewnością po jego myśli, lecz prezydent Bianconerich jest pewien, że dobra gra i wyniki nadejdą i prosi o cierpliwość. Zdaje sobie sprawę ze środków jakimi dysponujemy. Przez dwa miesiące pracowaliśmy nad wzmocnieniem składu podczas tego jakże ważnego okienka transferowego. Jesteśmy zespołem, który musi się zgrać ze sobą. Połowa wyjściowej jedenastki składała się z nowych piłkarzy, a w drugiej połowie jeszcze nawet więcej ich było w składzie. Mamy zaufanie do Marotty i Del Neriego, którzy mają ważną pracę do wykonania. Odpowiednia gra i wyniki przyjdą. Cios dla nowego zespołu Juventusu nadszedł już w pierwszej kolejce, lecz Bianconeri muszą się podnieść szybko, by za pierwszym nie poszły następne. Agnelli odpowiedział też na pytanie czy będzie potrzebny kolejny napastnik. To jest pytanie do Beppe Marotty. 120px|right *1/38: Bari-Juventus 1:0 :W pierwszym z zaplanowanych na niedzielę spotkań Serie A AS Bari pokonało Juventus Turyn 1:0. Bramkę rozdzielającą oba zespoły i dającą trzy punkty Gallettim zdobył w końcówce pierwszej odsłony gry, pięknym strzałem zza pola karnego, Massimo Donati. Oba zespoły zaatakowały od początku spotkania. Bardzo szybko na prawym skrzydle Juve pokazał się nowy nabytek, sprowadzony z CSKA Moskwa, Milos Krasić. Serb wbiegł w pole karne i zagrał piłkę do środka, ale przeciął ją jeden z obrońców. Kilkanaście sekund później po rzucie rożnym głową uderzał Bonucci, ale futbolówka poszybowała wyraźnie ponad bramką. W dobrej sytuacji chwilę później w barwach Bari znalazł się sprowadzony przed sezonem ze Sieny Ghezzal. Algierczyk był sam na sam ze Storarim, ale przegrał pojedynek z golkiperem Juve. Upadając uderzył jeszcze byłego gracza Milanu kolanem w głowę i mieliśmy przerwę w grze, gdyż Storariego musiał opatrzyć lekarz. W 33 minucie wynik meczu mógł otworzyć Felipe Melo, ale Brazylijczyk, po ładnym dwójkowym rozegraniu z Del Piero, uderzył tak, że bramkarz Bari zdołał wybić piłkę na rzut rożny. Wynik spotkania otworzył, w końcówce pierwszej odsłony Massimo Donati, który obrócił się z piłką przed polem karnym Juve dzięki czemu minął Marchisio i uderzył po długim rogu. Wyciągnięty jak struna Storari nie był w stanie wybronić tego strzału i do przerwy Bari prowadziło z Juve 1:0. Drugą połowę lepiej rozpoczęli gospodarze. W 51 minucie ładnym strzałem popisał się Donati, ale futbolówka minęła bramkę Storariego. W odpowiedzi ze skrzydła, z piłką, do środka zszedł wprowadzony po przerwie Martinez i uderzył, ale w sam środek bramki co nie mogło zaskoczyć Gilleta. W podobny sposób uderzał były gracz Juve, Sergio Almiron. Blisko swojego pierwszego trafienia w sezonie był Barreto, ale choć zawodnik Bari minął już bramkarza gości i oddał strzał z ostrego kąta, do wydawało się pustej bramki, jednak strzał wybił Giorgio Chiellini. Nieco później w podobnej sytuacji piłkę zablokował Paolo De Ceglie. Ostatecznie wynik nie uległ już zmianie, choć kapitalną sytuację w doliczonym czasie gry zepsuł Chiellini, i bramka Donatiego z pierwszej połowy dała trzy punkty gospodarzom. Juventus rozpoczyna sezon bez zdobyczy punktowej. :AS Bari-Juventus Turyn 1:0 :1:0 Donati 43 :Bari: Gillet - Belmonte, Masiello, Rossi, Masiello - Alvarez (90' Pulzetti), Gazzi (15' Donati), Almiron, Ghezzal - Barreto (76' Castillo), Kutuzov :Juventus: Storari - Motta, Bonucci, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Krasic (46' Martinez), Felipe Melo (63' Sissoko), Marchisio, Pepe (58' Lanzafame) - Del Piero, Quagliarella :Żółte kartki: Belmonte 90' (Bari) - Marchisio 45', Bonucci 88' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Luca Banti *Oficjalnie: Treze żegna się z Juve! :Juventus oficjalnie ogłosił, że na pomocy porozumienia między obydwoma stronami rozwiązany został kontrakt Davida Trezeguet. Francuz ma niedługo poinformować, w jakim klubie będzie występował w nowym sezonie. Piłkarza pożegnał prezydent Juve, Andrea Agnelli. Byłem, jak wszyscy kibice Juventusu, związany z Davidem i jego 171 bramkami zdobytymi przez 10 lat. Zawodnik, który trafiał do siatki średnio 17 razy w sezonie nie wymaga komentarza. To była historia prawdziwej miłości. David zostanie na zawsze w sercach wszystkich juventinich. 120px|right *Krasic i Quagliarella w kadrze na Bari :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Luigi Del Neri ogłosił kadrę na niedzielny pojedynek z Bari, który rozpocznie się o godzinie 18.00. Pełna lista 19 zawodników: :Bramkarze: Manninger, Costantino, Storari :Obrońcy: Motta, Chiellini, Bonucci, Grygera, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie, Ferrero :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Sissoko, Marchisio, Lanzafame, Pepe, Martinez, Krasic :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Quagliarella *Marotta: Obrońca i koniec zakupów :Podczas konferencji prasowej z udziałem Fabio Quagliarelli głosu udzielił także Beppe Marotta, który odpowiadał na pytania na temat rynku transferowego. Nie mam żadnych większych wiadomości. Pracujemy i jak będzie coś konkretniejszego, to będziecie o tym wiedzieć. Tak jak mówiłem wczoraj, poszukujemy jeszcze obrońcy i na tym kończymy zakupy. Czy jest szansa na jakieś okazję w ostatnich dniach bądź godzinach mercato? Nie sądzę. Mamy odpowiednio mocno obsadzone pozycję, by realizować nasz projekt. Zgadzamy się w tej sprawie z naszym trenerem. Oczywiście okienko jest jeszcze otwarte i wszystko się może wydarzyć. Nie liczyłbym jednak na jakieś głośne transfery. 120px|right *Boniek: Lech może być zadowolony :O kilka słów komentarza po losowaniu fazy grupowej Ligi Europejskiej poproszono byłego piłkarza Juventusu, Zbigniewa Bońka, który wypowiedział się na temat sytuacji Lecha Poznań. Juventus jest wielką firmą, a Manchester City to w tej chwili absolutny top, z szejkami szalejącymi na rynku transferowym. Pamiętajmy jednak, że w futbolu każdy przeciwnik jest do pokonania, nawet ten najsilniejszy. Gdy grałem kiedyś w Widzewie Łódź, zdołaliśmy wyeliminować m.in. właśnie Manchester City. Oczywiście Lech nie jest faworytem w swojej grupie, ale nie można opuszczać głowy. Na miejscu piłkarzy Kolejorza cieszyłbym się z wylosowania tak mocnych i atrakcyjnych rywali. Bianconeri w poprzednim sezonie zajęli dopiero siódme miejsce w lidze, ale Zibi uważa, że nie warto brać teraz tego pod uwagę. Teraz powinno być znacznie lepiej. Prezydentem klubu został Andrea Agnelli. Skoro przedstawiciel tej słynnej rodziny wrócił do turyńskiego klubu, to nie po to, żeby oglądać porażki. Juventus wydał latem ponad 50 mln euro na nowych graczy, teraz sprowadza jeszcze piłkarza reprezentacji Włoch, Fabio Quagliarellę. Ten klub zrobił latem ogromny krok do przodu. Ma wielkie ambicje i wszelkie dane ku temu, żeby je zrealizować. *Marotta: Jeszcze obrońca :Dzisiaj na konferencji prasowej pojawili się Alberto Aquilani oraz Beppe Marotta. Dyrektor generalny zachwalał transfer pomocnika Liverpoolu, ale omówił również plany Bianconerich na ostatnie dni mercato. Pazzini? To ciekawy piłkarz, ale Sampdorii. Mercato wciąż trwa, ale jeśli chodzi o Juventus, to postaramy się pozyskać obrońcę, najlepiej wszechstronnego. W ten sposób skompletujemy zespół. Kto w ataku? Mamy czwórkę: Del Piero, Amauri, Iaquinta oraz Quagliarella. Jak udało mi się pozyskać piłkarza Napoli? Użyłem sztuczki. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Quagliarella w Juve :Juventus Football Club SpA informuje o porozumieniu z SSC Napoli SpA w sprawie wypożyczenia Fabio Quagliarelli za kwotę 4,5 mln euro płatną natychmiast. Umowa przewiduje wykupienie karty zawodnika po sezonie 2010/11 za 10,5 mln, rozłożone na trzy roczne raty. Quagliarella już jutro ma po raz pierwszy pojawić się na treningu Luigiego Del Neriego, a z powodu kontuzji Amauriego, najpewniej zadebiutuje w barwach Juventusu w rozpoczynającym sezon Serie A wyjazdowym spotkaniu z Bari. *Quaglia potwierdza, jutro badania :Wygląda na to, że Fabio Quagliarella będzie w tym sezonie reprezentować barwy Juventusu. Przynajmniej tak twierdzi sam zainteresowany, który po zakończeniu spotkania Napoli z Elfsborgiem przyznał: Negocjacje z udziałem wszystkich stron są zakończone, pewne sprawy pozostaną w moim sercu przyznał Włoch. Jak informuje ekspert calcio Gianluca Di Marzio na antenie Sky, jutro z rana napastnik przejdzie rutynowe badania medyczne w Turynie i jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku, to weźmie również udział w pierwszym treningu Bianconerich. 120px|right *Del Piero: Dobrze kontrolowaliśmy mecz :Cieszę się z gola i dobrego meczu, jaki zagraliśmy. Chcieliśmy tego awansu i pokazaliśmy to podczas wszystkich czterech rozegranych pojedynków. Podobnie jak przeciwko Shamrockowi Rovers, także podczas spotkania ze Sturmem Del Piero trafił do siatki. Dziś uczynił to w swoim szczególnym stylu, kiwając rywala i umieszczając piłkę w górnym rogu. To najlepsza odpowiedź na transferowe plotki, które zajmują całe środowisko Juve w ostatnich dniach. Nie było łatwo odnaleźć odpowiednią koncentrację, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko to, co się teraz dzieje, ale dobrze kontrolowaliśmy ten mecz i dobrnęliśmy tam, gdzie chcieliśmy. Jak daleko możemy zajść? Za wcześnie, by o tym rozmawiać, chociaż zaczęliśmy na początku lipca. Wiele rzeczy się zmienia, ale chcemy dać z siebie to, co najlepsze. Każdy sezon jest inny i liczymy, że ten będzie całkowicie różnił się od poprzedniego. Liga Europy to trudne rozgrywki, są tu drużyny na wysokim poziomie, jak Liverpool czy Manchester City i nie będzie łatwo dotrzeć do samego końca. *IV runda el. LE-rewanż: Juventus-Sturm 1:0 :W ramach IV rundy eliminacji do Ligi Europejskiej, Juventus Turyn zwyciężył na Stadio Olimpico ze Sturmem Graz 1:0 i awansował do fazy grupowej tych rozgrywek. Bardzo dobre spotkanie bramką, dającą wygraną, uwieńczył Il Capitano, Alessandro Del Piero. W pierwszych minutach, choć mecz był prowadzony w szybkim tempie, brakowało klarownych sytuacji pod bramką zarówno Juve jak i Sturmu. Dopiero w 28 minucie naprawdę poważne zagrożenie stworzyło sobie Juve. Z szybką kontrą ruszył Szabics i Kienast, futbolówki nie potrafił przejąć Giorgio Chiellini i Sturm znalazł się w doskonałej sytuacji. Niestety dla Austriaków, ale Szabics nie zamierzał odgrywać do kolegi, tylko sam uderzył po krótkim słupku. Piłka trafiła w słupek i zawodnicy z Grazu zaprzepaścili najlepszą szansę w pierwszej odsłonie gry. Kilkadziesiąt sekund później, w odpowiedzi zza pola karnego uderzył Brazylijczyk Amauri. Piłkę wybił do boku golkiper gości, ale dopadł do niej Alessandro Del Piero. Il Capitano uderzył jednak tak, że piłka przeszła wzdłuż linii bramkowej nie czyniąc nikomu szkody. Ile, mimo już podeszłego jak na piłkarza wieku, Del Piero znaczy dla Juve zobaczyliśmy pod koniec pierwszych 45 minut gry. Ten niespełna 36-latek minął niczym treningowe tyczki dwóch obrońców Grazu i uderzył na bramkę Gratzeiego. Futbolówkę przed wpadnięciem do siatki powstrzymał słupek. Przed przerwą kontuzji doznał Amauri i opuścił on boisko, w jego miejsce pojawił się Davide Lanzafame. Co nie udało się w pierwszej połowie powiodło się w dziewiątej minucie drugiej. Del Piero pobawił się z obrońcą w polu karnym, wypuścił sobie piłkę i zakręcił piłkę tuż przy okienku bramki Austriaków. Bramkarz gości nie miał nic do powiedzenia i Juve prowadziło 1:0. Nieco później mogliśmy mieć podwyższenie wyniku, ale dobrej okazji nie wykorzystał Simone Pepe uderzając wprost w Gratzeiego. Ostatecznie wynik nie uległ już zmianie do samego końca i Bianconeri mogli się cieszyć z awansu do fazy grupowej Ligi Europejskiej. :Juventus Turyn-Sturm Graz 1:0 :1:0 Del Piero 54 :Juventus: Storari - Motta, Bonucci, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Pepe, Sissoko, Felipe Melo (85' Giandonato), Martinez - Del Piero, Amauri (43' Lanzafame) :Sturm: Gratzei - Standfest, Schildenfeld, Burgstaller, Pücher - Ehrenreich (62' Kainz), Weber, Kienzl, Bukva (71' Klem) - Kienast, Szabics (61' Haas) :Żółte kartki: Motta 81' (Juventus) - Ehrenreich 25' (Sturm) :Sędzia: William Collum (Szkocja) 120px|right *8 milionów za Nicolasa Burdisso :Jak podali dziennikarze Sky Sport 24, Juventus doszedł do porozumienia z Interem w sprawie transferu Nicolasa Burdisso. Bianconeri mają zapłacić Nerazzurrim 8 milionów euro za jego kartę zawodniczą. Taką samą kwotę zaproponowali Interowi szefowie Romy, ale klub z Mediolanu wybrał ofertę Juventusu. Teraz wiele zależy od planów i postawy samego zawodnika. Mówi się, że negocjacje z nim nie będą należały do najłatwiejszych. *Juventus oficjalnie wita Aquilaniego :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował już o pozyskaniu Alberto Aquilaniego z Liverpoolu. Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi informacjami podawanymi na naszej stronie zawodnik został wypożyczony na rok, przy czym - jak informuje turyński klub porozumienie obejmuje możliwość wykupienia karty zawodniczej piłkarza po zakończeniu sezonu 2010/2011 za kwotę 16 milionów euro, płatnej w trzech ratach. 120px|right *Szczegóły wyprowadzki Diego :17,5 miliona euro plus bonusy: oto oferta szefów Wolfsburga, dotycząca zakupu Brazylijczyka Diego, którą zaakceptował Juventus. Gdyby nie liczyć wspomnianych "bonusów", łatwo obliczyć, że Marotta sprzedaje Diego za kwotę o 7 milionów euro niższą od tej, za którą rok temu kupił go Secco. Drogi Juventusu i Diego nieubłaganie się rozchodzą w dwa różne kierunki. Teraz wszystko w rękach samego piłkarza, któremu przedstawiono całą sytuację i dano czas na decyzję. Z tego też powodu Brazylijczyk nie znalazł się na liście powołanych na rewanżowy, bardzo ważny z resztą, mecz ze Sturmem Graz. Diego ma przemyśleć temat wyprowadzki do Niemiec i dać odpowiedź w ciągu najbliższych godzin. Media są już jednak przekonane: Brazylijczyk wraca tam, skąd przyszedł do Italii. *Trezeguet odchodzi z Juventusu! :Antonio Caliendo, agent Davida Trezeguet, zapowiedział prawdopodobną wyprowadzkę Francuza z Turynu. To już ponoć tylko kwestia godzin. W wywiadzie udzielonym redakcji TuttoJuve Caliendo przyznał: W ciągu 24 godzin damy ostateczną odpowiedź Juventusowi. Trezeguet otrzymał wiele ofert z zagranicy, w tym z klubów takich, jak Liverpool czy Aston Villa. W tym momencie najbardziej konkretna i atrakcyjna jest propozycja Herculesa Alicante. Czy jednak nie ma już możliwości, by Trezegol został w Turynie? Nie ma już warunków na to, by David był w dalszym ciągu piłkarzem Bianconerich - stwierdził Caliendo. Wyprowadzka jest nieunikniona, dlatego jak najprędzej chcemy dać konkretną odpowiedź szefostwu Juve. Mamy na stole oferty, pozostało wybrać najlepszą, biorąc pod uwagę proponowaną długość kontraktu i warunki finansowe. Usiądziemy przy stole i podejmiemy decyzję - zapowiedział agent piłkarza. 120px|right *Juventus A - Juventus B 5-1 (2-0) :Dziś o godzinie 17.00 w Villar Perosa odbył się tradycyjny mecz zwiastujący nowy sezon, w którym zaprezentowały się pierwsza drużyna Juventusu, oraz Primavera. Wydarzeniu temu zawsze towarzyszy wielka uwaga, a podczas tego spotkania, swoją wielką szansę na zabłyśnięcie mają młodzi piłkarze. Spotkanie odbywało się w spokojnym tempie, gdzie od rywalizacji bardziej liczyła się dobra zabawa i przećwiczenie różnych wariantów taktycznych. Piłkarze mając na uwadze charakter spotkania oraz zbliżający się wielkimi krokami nowy sezon oszczędzali nogi przeciwników. Pierwszy zespół został uzupełniony przez 7 zawodników Primavery, a samo spotkanie obfitowało w wiele pięknych akcji i co najważniejsze dla widzów - padło aż 6 goli. Warto dodać, że przy ławce rezerwowych pojawił się w stroju meczowym Milos Krasic, jednak w samym spotkaniu nie wystąpił. Strzelanie rozpoczął w 21 minucie spotkania Martinez, który po ewidentnym błędzie obrońców, nie dał szans bramkarzowi pakując piłkę do siatki z bliskiej odległości. Wynik na 2-0 podwyższył Diego, który po dośrodkowaniu Del Piero z rzutu rożnego, opanował piłkę wybitą przez obrońców, by następnie technicznym strzałem z linii pola karnego posłać ją w okienko bramki. Do przerwy było zatem 2-0 dla pierwszego zespołu Juventusu. Druga połowa spotkania zaczęła się spokojnie, jednak już po dziesięciu minutach bramkę kontaktową strzelił Bianconi. Odpowiedź Juventusu A była jednak szybka, bo już siedem minut później Marco Motta wykorzystał precyzyjne podanie za plecy obrońców od Marchisio i było 3-1. Ostatni kwadrans to popis zawodnika Primavery, który wystąpił u boku doświadczonych kolegów - Libertazziego. W pisał się on dwukrotnie na listę strzelców w 78 i 89 min., ustalając tym samym wynik meczu na 5-1 dla pierwszego zespołu. Na szczególną uwagę zasługuje ostatnia z bramek, która została strzelona "nożycami" przez młodego Włocha z linii pola karnego. W meczu obejrzeliśmy jeszcze 2 gole, jednak nie zostały one uznane, z powodu pozycji spalonej . Oba trafienia padły w pierwszej połowie po strzałach z głowy - pierwsza była autorstwa Bonucciego, druga - Diego.. :Juventus A- Juventus B 5-1 (2-0) :21' Martinez, 29' Diego, 55' Motta, 78' Libertazzi, 89' Libertazzi - 48' Bianconi :Juventus A: Storari (46' Manninger) - Grygera (46' Motta), Bonucci (46' Legrottaglie), Ferrero, Belfasti - Martinez (46' Buchel), Sissoko (46' Marchisio), Melo (18' Giandonato), Lanzafame (46' Spinazzola) - Diego (46' Libertazzi), Del Piero (46' Giannetti) :Juventus B: Costantino - Romano, Liviero, Schiavone, Garcia - Esposito, De Silvestro, Ilari, Bianconi - Margiotta, Boniperti :Weszli w drugiej połowie: Bonassi, Kirev, Carfora, Garrone, Montesi, Carta, Ruggiero :Sędziowie: Ludovico Ruffinengo - Andrea Atzori, Filippo Perron *Zebina rozwiąże kontrakt z Juve :Jak podają dziennikarze Tuttosport, dzisiaj lub jutro Jonathan Zebina (na zdjęciu) rozwiąże kontrakt z Juventusem za porozumieniem stron. Francuski obrońca na 99% nawiąże współpracę z drugoligowym angielskim zespołem Crystal Palace, gdzie od niedawna gra też ex-juventino Edgar Davids. 120px|right *Dziś towarzysko Juventus z Primaverą :Jak co roku, tak i teraz, dojdzie do rodzinnego pojedynku drużyn Juventusu. Pierwsza drużyna zmierzy się dzisiaj o godzinie 17:00 z ekipą Primavery w Val Chisone. Z jednej strony tego towarzyskiego ringu stanie pierwsze drużyna Juve, grająca w strojach domowych, z drugiej zaś - Primavera w wyjazdowych trykotach. Mimo tego w pierwszej z ekip pojawią się niektórzy młodzi piłkarze Starej Damy. Poniżej przedstawiamy powołanych do obu drużyn. :Pierwsza drużyna :Manninger, Storari, Costantino, Motta, Chiellini, Legrottaglie, Grygera, De Ceglie, Bonucci, Martinez, Marchisio, Sissoko, Felipe Melo, Lanzafame, Pepe, Del Piero, Diego, Trezeguet, Iaquinta, Amauri. :Dodatkowo z Primavery: Ferrero, Belfasti, Spinazzola, Giandonato, Buchel, Giannetti. :Drużyna Primavery :Kirev, Sclopis, Bonassi, Di Salvia, Romano, Carfora, Garcia, Padelli, Esposito, Liviero, Garrone, Ruggiero, Schiavone, Ilari, Montesi, Boniperti, De Silvestro, Libertazzi, Bianconi, Margiotta. :Mecz rozpocznie się o godzinie 17:00. Bezpośrednią relacją zajmą się dziennikarze Mediaset oraz Juventus Channel. *Fabio Grosso za Kachę Kaladze? :W ramach oferty Last Minute możemy być świadkami wymiany zawodników między Juventusem a Milanem. Jak podają dziennikarze Tuttosport, Bianconeri mogą oddać Rossonerim Fabio Grosso, ci z kolei zaś poślą za niego do Turynu Kachę Kaladze. Giuseppe Marotta spotkał się przy okazji wczorajszego meczu z Adriano Gallianim, obaj panowie rozmawiali o wspomnianym rozwiązaniu. Dyrektor generalny Juventusu nieraz już powtarzał, że klub będzie wykorzystywał nadarzające się okazje i być może za taką uważa możliwość wymiany Grosso za Kaladze. Do Turynu ma trafić jeszcze obrońca i może się okazać nim właśnie 32-letni Gruzin. 120px|right *Aquilani dzisiaj podpisze kontrakt :Choć wczoraj nie zdążył przejść wszystkich testów medycznych, nie ma powodu do obaw: Alberto Aquilani dzisiaj podpisze kontrakt z Juventusem. Włoch cały czas przebywa w Turynie i już aklimatyzuje się w nowym środowisku. Choć część kibiców zaniepokoił fakt, iż wczoraj mimo badań Aquilani nie podpisał kontraktu, agent piłkarza uspokaja: Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Alberto przejdzie jeszcze kilka zaplanowanych testów a potem podpisze kontrakt. Wszystko przebiega zgodnie z planem. *Marotta: Jeszcze Aquilani i obrońca :Przed rozpoczęciem wczorajszego meczu z Milanem wywiadu dziennikarzom Mediaset udzielił Giuseppe Marotta. Dyrektor generalny Juventusu odpowiedział na pytania dotyczące ostatniego tygodnia letniego mercato. Komentując dotychczasowe dokonania na rynku transferowym Marotta przyznał: Jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni z tego, co udało się zrobić do tej pory, bo sumienna praca to sprawa najważniejsza. Dzięki zaangażowaniu Del Neriego drużyna, którą trener ma do dyspozycji, posiada już pewien kształt i wyraz. Postaramy się teraz skompletować skład. Jakich piłkarzy, w jakich rolach na boisku, możemy się jeszcze spodziewać? Pomocnika - tutaj kończymy temat transferu Aquilaniego - oraz obrońcy - powiedział Marotta. Zapytany o Brazylijczyka Diego, odpowiedział: Nie mamy żadnej oferty, która by go dotyczyła, poza tym jesteśmy świadomi tego, że jest częścią naszej drużyny i naszych planów, więc pozostanie piłkarzem Juventusu, podobnie jak i inni. 120px|right *Del Neri: To było niezłe widowisko :Pierwsze trofeum - choć nie tak istotne, jak te, o które będzie jeszcze walczył Juventus - w rękach Bianconerich. Luigi Del Neri skomentował mecz rozegrany wczoraj przez jego podopiecznych po końcowym gwizdku sędziego. Del Neri stwierdził: To było bardzo męczące spotkanie, upał jak diabli, ale mimo to uważam, że razem z Milanem zafundowaliśmy kibicom niezłe widowisko. Udawało nam się grać na poziomie i cieszymy się, że zgarnęliśmy ten puchar. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Juventus pracuje, robi postępy, zagraliśmy uważnie przeciwko bardzo dobrej drużynie. Teraz myślimy tylko o rozgrywkach europejskich, potem przyjdzie czas na ligę, która w tym roku będzie wyjątkowo trudna, ponieważ nasi przeciwnicy zagrają z podwójną ambicją, by nas pokonać. *Trofeum Berlusconiego: Milan-Juventus 0:0 (k. 4:5) :Kolejna edycja Trofeo Berlusconi zakończona - tym razem w tradycyjnym spotkaniu pomiędzy Milanem i Juventusem górą byli turyńczycy. W podstawowym czasie gry bramek nie zobaczyliśmy i o wszystkim decydowały rzuty karne. Bianconeri jedenastki wykonywali bezbłędnie, po stronie Rossonerich pomylił się Thiago Silva. Po pierwszej połowie mieliśmy remis 0:0. Obie drużyny miały jednak szanse na otworzenie wyniku. Po stronie Milanu z dobrej strony pokazał się Clarence Seedorf, którego dwa strzały, a szczególnie drugi z półwoleja, były niezmiernie bliskie celu. Bardzo aktywny był również Ronaldinho, a swoją szansę miał także Ambrosini, ale w tym wypadku dobrą interwencją popisał się Manninger. Z dwójki snajperów Juventusu dużo lepiej zaprezentował się Il Capitano. Alessandro Del Piero uderzał raz - tuż obok bramki, drugi raz wrzucił futbolówkę w pole karne, a głową wprost w ręce Abbiatiego strzelił Felipe Melo. Z obu stron wyraźnie brakowało jednak skuteczności. Po zmianie stron dobrze pokazał się Claudio Marchisio, który w 50 minucie mocnym strzałem sprawdził Christiana Abbiatiego. Golkiper Milanu obronił uderzenie bez zarzutu. W odpowiedzi z rzutu wolnego, z ostrego kąta piłkę do bramki Starej Damy chciał wkręcić Ronaldinho. Brazylijczyk najprawdopodobniej zrobiłby to, gdyby nie bardzo dobra interwencja bramkarza. W 58 minucie na boisku pojawił się Diego i to on uderzał około dziesięć minut później, ale jego płaski strzał bez problemu złapał Abbiati - głównie dzięki temu, że pomocnik Juve przymierzył w sam środek bramki. Inny pomocnik, tyle, że Milanu Mathieu Flamini bardzo ładnie obrócił się z piłką w polu karnym i strzelił przy krótkim słupku. Piłkę wybił jednak Manninger na rzut rożny. Ostatecznie jednak w podstawowym czasie gry bramek nie ujrzeliśmy. O wszystkim decydowały więc jedenastki, które lepiej wykonywali gracze Juventusu i to oni cieszyli się z końcowego zwycięstwa. :AC Milan-Juventus Turyn 0:0 (k. 4:5) :Karne dla Milanu: Ronaldinho, Thiago Silva (o), Bonera, Inzaghi, Huntelaar :Karne dla Juventusu: Pepe, Bonucci, Lanzafame, Diego, Motta :Milan: Abbiati - Bonera, Papastathopoulos, Thiago Silva, Antonini - Ambrosini, Pirlo (72' Gattuso), Seedorf (77' Huntelaar) - Oduamadi (66' Flamini), Borriello (60' Inzaghi), Ronaldinho :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera (79' Motta), Chiellini, Legrottaglie (72' Bonucci), De Ceglie - Martinez (72' Lanzafame), Felipe Melo, Marchisio (59' Sissoko), Pepe - Del Piero (58' Diego), Trezeguet (58' Amauri) :Żółte kartki: Flamini 87' (Milan) :Sędzia: Andrea Romeo 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Aquilani w Juventusie :Oficjalna strona Liverpoolu poinformowała o osiągnięcia porozumienia z Juventusem w sprawie wypożyczenia Alberto Aquilaniego. Włoch stawi się w poniedziałek we Włoszech i przejdzie testy medyczne. Detale transakcji nie zostały jeszcze ujawnione, ale mówi się że Juventus będzie miał prawo wykupu piłkarza za kwotę 16 milionów euro. *Del Neri: Krasić zagra na obu skrzydłach :Transfer Milosa Krasicia do Juventusu skomentował trener pierwszej drużyny Bianconerich, Luigi Del Neri. Odpowiedział też na pytanie dziennikarzy dotyczące strony, na której miałby występować serbski skrzydłowy. Del Neri przyznał: Krasić to świetny piłkarz, który wniesie do naszej drużyny również cenne doświadczenie. Jest więc dla nas ważnym piłkarzem, również z uwagi na rolę pełnioną na boisku. Na lewej czy na prawej stronie? Oczekuję od naszych skrzydłowych, że będą potrafili grać na obu skrzydłach. Zapytany, kogo jeszcze brakuje mu w drużynie - przypominamy, że Juventus nie ogłosił jeszcze oficjalnie transferu Aquilaniego - Del Neri powiedział: Środkowego pomocnika, środkowego obrońcy i zastępcy Paolo De Ceglie. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Krasic za 15 milionów euro :Juventus Football Club ogłasza, że doszedł do porozumienia z PFC CSKA Moskwa w sprawie kupna karty zawodniczej Milosa Krasica. Umowa z rosyjskim klubem opiewa na kwotę 15 milionów euro, płatną w trzech ratach: 5 milionów euro do 25. sierpnia 2010 roku, 5 milionów euro do 15. lipca 2011 i 5 milionów euro do 15. lipca 2012 roku. Odłożone płatności będą pokryte przez bankowe gwarancje. Zawodnik podpisał z Juventusem 4-letni kontrakt. *Aquilani: Juve, dziękuję za tę szansę! :To już praktycznie pewne: Alberto Aquilani będzie grał dla Juventusu. Sam piłkarz potwierdził wszystkie informacje dotyczące jego przeprowadzki do Turynu i podziękował ekipie Bianconerich za szansę, jaką otrzymał. Mam nadzieję, że w tym roku wywalczę również miejsce w reprezentacji narodowej" - powiedział. "W Liverpoolu było mi dobrze, ale ja chcę grać, potrzebuję regularnych występów. Nie pozostaje mi więc nic innego, jak z całego serca podziękować Juventusowi za szansę, jaką mi dał. Mam nadzieję, że wspólnym wysiłkiem możemy osiągnąć w tym sezonie naprawdę coś ważnego - dodał. W przyszłym tygodniu piłkarz pojawi się w Turynie w celu odbycia obowiązkowych testów medycznych, po których, podobnie jak dzisiaj Milos Krasić, podpisze kontrakt z Juventusem. Bianconeri będą mogli wykupić jego kartę zawodniczą z Liverpoolu w czerwcu przyszłego roku za kwotę około 15 milionów euro. Przez rok wypożyczenia będą płacić Włochowi całość jego wynagrodzenia - w sumie niecałe 4 miliony euro. 120px|right *Daud wypożyczony do Cosenzy :W Juventusie nie ma kolejnego młodzika. Cosenza Calcio poinformowała, iż wypożyczyła z Juve urodzonego 24 lutego 1990 roku Ayuba Dauda. Jak piszą na swojej oficjalnej stronie szefowie klubu z Kalabrii: Daud jest uważany za jednego z najbardziej obiecujących młodych talentów Primavery Bianconerich, z którą wygrał w zeszłym sezonie turniej Viareggio. *Agent: Grosso póki co zostaje :Wciąż nie wiadomo, gdzie kolejny sezon spędzi Fabio Grosso. Był reprezentant Włoch podpisał lukratywną umowę z Juventusem, która związała go z klubem do 2012 roku. Jednak wiadomo, że piłkarz już teraz nie znajduje się w planach trenera Del Neriego i najchętniej sprzedano by go jeszcze podczas obecnego mercato. Sęk w tym, że na jedenaście dni przed końcem okienka wciąż brakuje kupca. Portal 4-4-2 sugerował z rana, że bliska pozyskania 32-latka jest Roma, a ustalono już nawet warunki osobistego kontraktu, ale takiego obrotu sprawy nie potwierdza agent Grosso, Giuseppe Bozzo. Nie chciałbym komentować spekulacji prasowych, na chwilę obecną Fabio zostaje w Juventusie. Jeśli chodzi o Romę, to ja nie miałem z nią żadnego kontaktu, a mój klient koncentruje się na dobrym przygotowaniu się do kolejnego sezonu z Juventusem. 120px|right *Del Neri: Zwalczyć demony przeszłości :Choć Juventus wygrał w pojedynku ze Sturmem, Luigi Del Neri nie ukrywał złości po końcowym gwizdku. Po bramce Bonucciego Bianconeri nie potrafili utrzymać przewagi i oddalić rywali od swojej bramki, do tego błędy popełniali Motta oraz sam strzelec bramki, pomocnicy odpuścili środek pola, ale trener narzekał przede wszystkim na aspekt psychologiczny. Mieliśmy zbyt wiele problemów z rywalem, nie możemy pozwolić na drugi raz, by aż tak na nas naciskano. Nie potrafiliśmy utrzymać dobrej gry po zdobyciu bramki, za problemy z nastawieniem zapłaciliśmy utratą gola. Musimy zapomnieć o błędach z poprzedniego sezonu, show musi trwać bez demonów z przeszłości. Z pewnością możemy grać lepiej i to dużo. Piłkarze nie prezentowali tego, czego staram się ich nauczyć. *IV runda el. LE: Sturm-Juventus 1:2 :W pierwszym spotkaniu IV rundy eliminacji do Ligi Europejskiej Juventus Turyn skromnie pokonał czwarty zespół austriackiej Bundesligi Sturm Graz 2:1. Bramki dla Juventusu zdobyli Bonucci i Amauri, gola przedłużającego nadzieję rywala strzelił Schildenfeld. Juventus miał iście piorunujący początek - po rzucie rożnym piłka znalazła się w siatce, ale sędzia dopatrzył się spalonego u Chielliniego. W ósmej minucie zza pola karnego uderzał zawodnik gospodarzy Kainz, ale futbolówka minimalnie minęła poprzeczkę bramki Marco Storariego. Kolejny korner - kolejne zagrożenie pod bramką Grazu. Tym razem jednak zamienione zostało ono na bramkę. Najwyżej w polu karnym wyskoczył Leonardo Bonucci i to on skierował futbolówkę do siatki. Tym samym młody obrońca zdobył bramkę w swoim debiucie w zespole Juve w meczu o stawkę. W 22 minucie dobrą szansę miał Amauri, ale nie był on w stanie pokonać Gratzeiego z około 16 metrów i wciąż Bianconeri prowadzili tylko 1:0. Gracze gospodarzy wyraźnie nie potrafili wstrzelić się w bramkę strzeżoną przez Storariego. Z rzutu wolnego groźne uderzył Standfest, ale piłka minęła słupek bramki Juve. W 32 minucie gracze Juventusu mogli mówić o ogromnym szczęściu. Na prawym skrzydle pokazał się Szabics, nie nadążył za nim Chiellini i Węgier dograł w pole karne. Tam na 12 metrze czekał Bukva, który uderzył bez zastanowienia. Piłka, na szczęście dla kibiców Starej Damy, zatrzymała się na słupku. Ostatecznie do przerwy utrzymał się wynik 1:0 dla Juventusu. Tuż po wznowieniu gry w środku pola z piłką rozpędził się Diego. Brazylijski rozgrywający zdecydował się na uderzenie zza pola karnego - piłka odbiła się przed bramkarzem, ale mimo to Gratzei pewnie ją chwycił. Z dystansu uderzył również gracz Sturmu Schildenfeld, ale nie zdołał on zmieścić się w świetle bramki. W 67 minucie swoją szansę miał Pepe - były gracz Udinese po otrzymaniu futbolówki złamał do środka i przymierzył po długim słupku. Jego zamierzeniem było okienko bramki Sturmu, ale pomylił się dość znacznie. Nieco później Bukva popisał się jeszcze gorszym uderzeniem z rzutu wolnego - druga połowa odstawała poziomem od pierwszej. Dużo lepiej zachował się na 12 minut przed końcem meczu Weber, którego uderzenie z problemami na rzut rożny sparował Storari. Tyle szczęścia bramkarz Starej Damy nie miał już w 82 minucie, kiedy to dośrodkowanie Bukvy na bramkę zamienił Schildenfeld. Chwilę później mogło być już 2:1, ale niekryty Szabics uderzył głową wprost w Storariego. Kiedy wydawało się, że mecz zakończy się wynikiem remisowym bramkę na 2:1 dla Juve zdobył niezawodny póki co w tym sezonie Brazylijczyk Amauri. Dośrodkował z rzutu rożnego Del Piero, a Amauri zdobył głową swojego trzeciego gola w eliminacjach Ligi Europejskiej. :Sturm Graz-Juventus Turyn 1:2 :0:1 Bonucci 16 :1:1 Schildenfeld 82 :1:2 Amauri 90+1 :Sturm: Gratzei - Standfest, Feldhofer, Schildenfeld, Pücher - Weber, Kainz (72' Klem), Kienzl (82' Muratovic) - Bukva - Szabics, Kienast (75' Haas) :Juventus: Storari - Motta, Bonucci, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Pepe, Sissoko, Marchisio (70' Felipe Melo), Lanzafame (55' Martinez) - Diego (73' Del Piero), Amauri :Żółte kartki: Marchisio 30', Chiellini 38' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Cüneyt Cakir (Turcja) 120px|right *Milos Krasić piłkarzem Juventusu! :Milos Krasić piłkarzem Juventusu! Informację taką oficjalnie podali już szefowie CSKA Moskwa. Jutro Serb ma pojawić się w Turynie na testach medycznych, po czym podpisze kontrakt, na który czeka już od wielu tygodni. Na oficjalnej stronie moskiewskiego klubu znaleźć już można podziękowania, skierowane pod adresem Milosa. Dokładnie dzisiaj CSKA doszło do porozumienia z turyńskim Juventusem w sprawie transferu Milosa Krasicia. W ciągu najbliższych dni Krasić pojawi się w Turynie celu poddania się testom medycznym i podpisania kontraktu - czytamy. Za lata współpracy, gry w koszulce naszego klubu, piękne podania i gole, zaangażowanie i wszystko, czego doświadczyliśmy wspólnie przez ten czas - dziękujemy! Powodzenia, Milos! - w taki sposób Rosjanie żegnają się z Serbem. Juventus nie poinformował jeszcze o tym nabytku, według pierwszych raportów jednak wiadomo już, że Bianconeri zapłacą CSKA umówione 15 milionów euro w ciągu trzech lat. To już pewne, oba kluby doszły do porozumienia i już jutro Milos zawita w Turynie, by poddać się testom medycznym - potwierdza Vlado Borozan, agent Serba. 15 milionów euro? No tak, wieści szybko się rozchodzą, ale jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć, to że Milos poświęcił naprawdę sporo, by jego marzenie o przejściu do Juve się w końcu spełniło. Na koniec oddajmy głos dyrektorowi generalnemu Juventusu, Beppe Marotcie, który dopiął ten temat. Jesteśmy o krok od pozyskania Milosa Krasicia - powiedział. Jutro stawi się w naszej klinice na testach medycznych, po czym w końcu będziemy mogli oficjalnie ogłosić sfinalizowany transfer. *Del Neri: Diego zostaje! :Jesteśmy lepsi niż podczas podróży do Irlandii, ale czeka nas takie samo wyzwanie: zmotywowany przeciwnik, niesprzyjające środowisko... Będziemy potrzebować najlepszego Juve jak zawsze - przyznaje Gigi Del Neri, który zdaje sobie sprawę z przewagi Juventusu nad Sturmem Graz, ale nie zamierza nie docenić rywala. Widziałem ich w meczu przeciwko Rapidowi Wiedeń, to zespół, który nigdy nie wybije piłki na oślep, szybko atakuje, co widać po ich pozycji w ligowej tabeli. Powalczą z nami z całych sił, więc musimy zagrać uważnie jak przystało na mecz, w którym jesteśmy faworytem. Chcemy wygrać, ale czujemy wielki szacunek do naszego przeciwnika. Kto jutro zagra? Juventus. Dysponuję 20 zawodnikami i z tej grupy wybiorę piłkarzy, którzy wybiegną w podstawowym składzie. Przykład Modeny dowodzi, że w Juve decydującą rolę może odegrać ten piłkarz, który pojawi się na boisku w trakcie gry. Melo w podstawowym składzie? Nie jest jeszcze w optymalnej formie, będziemy chcieli, by osiągnął ten poziom na początku ligi. Diego? Zostanie w Juventusie - tak, jak mówiliśmy wczesniej. Dowiódł, że jest nam przydatny i bardzo nas to cieszy. Spekulacje transferowe nie wpłyną na nasze zdanie. 120px|right *Amauri ukarany za obrazę funkcjonariusza :Jak informują włoskie media, napastnik Juventusu Amauri został ukarany za obrazę funkcjonariusza. Wczorajszego wieczoru piłkarz przebywał w Moncalieri, małym miasteczku niedaleko Turynu. Okazało się jednak, że nie uiścił opłaty parkingowej, gdy na miejscu pojawił się kontroler, który zabrał się do wypisywania mandatu, do akcji wkroczył sam zainteresowany. Najpierw próbował przekonać go do rezygnacji z mandatu, a potem chciał go do tego zmusić z iście brazylijskim temperamentem. Ostatecznie interweniować musiała policja. *Manninger: Uważać na Sturm :Czwartkowy pojedynek ze Sturmem będzie miał symboliczne znaczenie dla Alexandra Manningera, który urodził się mniej niż 300 kilometrów od Grazu, w Salzburgu. Austriacki golkiper przestrzega przed lekceważeniem rywala Juventusu w ostatniej rundzie eliminacyjnej Ligi Europejskiej. To dla mnie z pewnością będzie bardziej emocjonujący pojedynek niż zwykle, zagramy bowiem w pięknym mieście, gdzie futbol czuć na każdym kroku. Już dwa dni po losowaniu bilety były wyprzedane, dla tamtejszych kibiców mecz z Juventusem jest postrzegany jako wydarzenie roku. Przez ostatnie dni wiele osób pytało mnie o jakieś informacje na temat Sturmu, ale moja gra w lidze austriackiej to stare dzieje. Obecny Sturm zupełnie nie przypomina z tego, z którym kiedyś walczyłem. W tej chwili ich liga składa się jedynie z 10 ekip, które w ciągu sezonu grają ze sobą 4-krotnie. Poziom jest z pewnością niższy niż we Włoszech, ale zmierzymy się z rywalem w pełni przygotowanym, mającym miesiąc gry w nogach. Na pewno będą dużo biegać i postarają się nam zagrozić. Musimy zagrać uważnie, ale jestem przekonany, że jesteśmy silniejsi i przywieziemy stamtąd korzystny wynik. Czuję się w tej chwili świetnie, na początku nabawiłem się drobnego urazu, ale teraz nie ma po nim nawet śladu. Nowy zespół? Podoba mi się, widać w nim ambicję i charakter. 120px|right *Iaquinta na celowniku Marsylii :Po CSKA Moskwa, Atletico Madryt i Tottenhamie tym razem to szefowie Olympique Marsylia zainteresowali się napastnikiem Juventusu, Vincenzo Iaquintą. Media spekulują o rychłym pożegnaniu Włocha z Juve, agent zawodnika, Andrea D'Amico, zapewnia zaś, że Vincenzo na pewno zostanie w Turynie. *Tiago znów wypożyczony do Atletico :Atletico Madryt poinformowało oficjalnie o ponownym wypożyczeniu z Juventusu Portugalczyka Tiago. Piłkarz pozostanie w Hiszpanii do końca przyszłego sezonu. Bianconeri otrzymają za ten manewr kwotę 500 tysięcy euro, Atletico zaś nie będzie miało prawa do pierwokupu po zakończeniu wypożyczenia. Sam piłkarz nie był zbyt wylewny w komentowaniu całej sytuacji. Bardzo się cieszę, że znów jestem tutaj, nawet jeśli trochę to wszystko trwało - powiedział tylko w rozmowie z dziennikarzami hiszpańskiego Asa. Dodajmy, że pensja dla piłkarza w całości ma być wypłacana z kasy Atletico. 120px|right *Camoranesi chce do Milanu? :W sprawie przyszłości piłkarskiej Mauro Camoranesiego nie słychać nic nowego, tymczasem reprezentujący interesy zawodnika Sergio Fortunato przyznał ostatnio, że Camor chętnie przeprowadziłby się do... Milanu. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Camoranesi jest łączony z Milanem. Na razie nie mamy żadnych wieści w sprawie Mauro, Milan również się nie odzywa - choć oczywiście byłby bardzo korzystnym rozwiązaniem dla piłkarza. Póki co jednak to jedynie pogłoski medialne - powiedział Fortunato. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że w świecie piłki nigdy nic nie wiadomo - to, co jednego dnia wydaje się niemożliwe, nazajutrz może być już zupełnie realne. Czekamy w gotowości na drużynę, która okaże zainteresowanie współpracą z Mauro. Niektóre kluby dopiero teraz rozglądają się za wzmocnieniami. Szkoda, że nie wyszło z Birmingham, ponieważ Camoranesi bardzo chętnie zagrałby w Premier League, bardzo podoba mu się ta liga. *Bianconeri wracają do pracy :Dzisiaj rano piłkarze Juventusu wrócili do pracy. W ramach przygotowań do meczu ze Sturmem Graz wzięli udział w pierwszej z dwóch zaplanowanych na dzisiaj sesji treningowych w Vinovo. Rano praca oznaczała dla nich głównie ćwiczenia na sali gimnastycznej. Na murawie pracowali jednak Del Piero, Trezeguet, Martinez, Camoranesi i Salihamidzić. Drugi trening zaplanowano na 16:30. 120px|right *Del Piero: Nie możemy zawieść! :Po zakończeniu Trofeo TIM wywiadu udzielił kapitan Juventusu, Alessandro Del Piero. Włoch zapowiedział, że w tym roku drużyna Starej Damy nie może zawieść - również w rozgrywkach Ligi Europy. Del Piero powiedział: Porażki nigdy nie są przyjemne - w żadnym meczu czy momencie sezonu. Rzecz w tym, że takie potyczki towarzyskie są konieczne, by przed rozpoczęciem właściwych rozgrywek nauczyć się czegoś również z porażek, takich jak ta w meczu z Interem w Trofeo TIM, czy w konkursie rzutów karnych z Milanem. Na szczęście na tym etapie wyniki nie są najważniejsze, zwłaszcza w takich turniejach. Najważniejsze, by czegoś się nauczyć i poprawić niektóre aspekty gry. Temu mają służyć takie przedsięwzięcia, zarówno na poziomie osobistym, jak i drużynowym. Wydaje się, że w tym sezonie Bianconeri chcą podbić Europę. Póki co w głowie nam jedynie dwumecz ze Sturmem Graz, który jest dla nas fundamentalny w perspektywie gry w Lidze Europy. To nasz cel nadrzędny i nie możemy zawieść pod tym względem. Z takim nastawieniem zaczęliśmy przygotowania do wyjazdu do Austrii, gdzie czeka nas jeden z dwóch meczów, które mają nam otworzyć drzwi do udziału w tym turnieju. *Dżeko strzela samobója Wolfsburgowi :Dziennikarze ironicznie przywołują dzisiaj na pamięć słowa Edina Dżeko, który komentując po raz pierwszy oświadczenie klubu o tym, iż wbrew swojej woli nie zostanie sprzedany, zapowiedział, że odegra się na Wolfsburgu swoją grą. I stało się - Bośniak strzelił samobója! Na tę informację prasową należy spojrzeć rzecz jasna ze sporym dystansem i przymrużeniem oka. Muszę zostać? No to zobaczymy, jak będę grał! - odgrażał się jeszcze niedawno Dżeko. Dzisiaj dziennikarze śmieją się, że Bośniak dotrzymuje słowa. W meczu rozgrywanym w ramach Pucharu Niemiec przeciwko drużynie Preussen Munster Wolfsburg wygrał co prawda 2:1 po dwóch asystach Dżeko, Bośniak wpisał się też jednak na listę strzelców, ładując samobója do własnej bramki. W ten sposób, jak ironizują dziennikarze, dał wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Kategoria:Strona główna